A little piece of Heaven
by ShadsterFTW2012
Summary: This is a Shadster fic.. Its Rated M for the later chapters in it. Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

*Matts P.O.V*

Another day, another tour. Dont get me wrong, I love this band and I love making so many people happy.. It gets hard a lot though. The gruelling schedule, the ever increasing pressure to bring out good music.. It got to you sometimes. Plus, separation from your family killed. Most of the time it was worth it though, seeing so many happy people that are there waiting to see you play was such a rush.. I just leaned back in the front passenger seat and sighed, rubbing my eyes a little. I was shattered and the tour hadn't even started yet. "I dont even wanna play tonight..."I sighed and looked down at my feet. Zacky peeked in at me and sighed. "Hey Syn? Stop the bus up here okay?"he asked with a frown on his features. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "What for exactly?"I asked, getting paranoid he knew something was up with me.. Most people would think if I didnt wanna play that something was seriously wrong. "Just.. Theres a food place up here"he shrugged and leaned back again in his seat. I knew him better then that and it seemed he knew me too.. He knew there was something wrong.. **I **didnt even know what was wrong with me!Brian,Or Syn as he was known by us now, just looked at me concerned and nodded. "Okay, sure"he nodded, smiling at me.. That smile always cheered me up. "We dont have to stop yknow.. We can just get take out"I murmured. "Yes, we do"he spoke firmly and just pulled up. Wow.. Hed never been like that before, actually put his foot down. Usually it was just 'Whatever you want Matt". Maybe there was something wrong with me?

[Syn's POV]

There was something wrong with him.. Ive known Matt for years. He couldnt hide from me. Not that anyone knew, but he was actually above Zacky... And me and Zacky were pretty much closer then anyone so it was weird to think of somebody closer to me than him. I knew that something was up. Silly idiot. I looked at him when he said not to stop. "We have to.."I told him sternly and I just drove silently and parked the bus up infront of a diner that looked like it'd seen better days. I hopped out first and just slammed the door behind me. Honestly, I wasnt the most fun person right now either. Break ups didnt do well with me at all. I just walked ahead and sighed, hearing Matts footsteps follow in behind me. "Booth. Now"I sighed.

*Matt's POV*

I watched him storm ahead and looked down all guilty. I really should be trying to help him instead of moping around being homesick. I heard the harsh tone as I followed him in and nodded, walking to the back of this beat up old diner.. It was SO classy... Note my sarcasm? I liked it though, Id rather a shit hole to a posh place where all you saw was stuck up people. "What's wrong?"I asked a little quieter then I'd normally talk. If he'd brought me back all the way here, obviously he didnt want people knowing his business. "Obvious is it not?"he barked a little. I winced and nodded. "Sorry..."he added with a sigh and shrugged. "I guess its the tour, lack of Jimmy, Break up.. It sucks a hell of a lot"he whispered and got us a pot of coffee between us. "Get your ass over here. Now?"I smiled to him and practically dragged him over beside me, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "One, think of all the people that come out that wanna see you and Zachary get up on eachother.. You cant disappoint can you? Everyone needs gay porn at a rock show!"I chuckled and nodded. "I understand that.. But.. Hed beat you with his sticks if he found out you were upset.. He's giving the angels hell up there. So smile that amazing smile that makes girls all over the world cream their pants!"I added with a grin. "Finally, she didnt deserve you in the slightest... Nobody deserves you. Cuz nobody is as perfect as you.. Get it?"I smiled and poured him some coffee. "Now, get that down you and cheer up.. its gonna be a good tour"I promised and got up. "I'll be back"I smiled and left for the mens room.

[Syn's POV]

I whined as I was practically pulled limb from limb just for a cuddle. I leaned some of my weight on him and whined, putting my hat over my face. I was hiding a grin honestly.. He was adorable to me when I'm upset. "Stop being nice you complete asshole"I pouted and took the hat away to smile in his direction. "Thank you though.. Youre a good friend"I told him and just watched him leave. I leaned my head back and sighed. Yeah.. It was gonna be a good tour.. I felt like it was gonna be for a few different reasons though.. Only time would tell.

And thats le first CH!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, ch. 2. I hope that the opening was good enough for you guys. I wanna try make it kinda drawn out enough so that you have a couple of cliff hangers every now and again. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

*Matts POV*

We got back on the road after everyone had eaten. Zacky had even brought extra pancakes back to the bus. "Okay, you need to remember that they go in your mouth okay?"I chuckled. "Where else would they go?"he asked innocently. "The back of my head like the last time you had pancakes perhaps?"Johnny glared. "Oh yeah.. I didnt have that idea till now!"he grinned and raised his hand with a pancake in it. Ive never seen Johnny dive so quick for cover in my life. I laughed and looked back at the scene. "Do I have to separate you children?"I teased. Zacky sunk back in his chair and pouted. "He started it"he muttered and went into a huff. I looked over at Syn and chuckled. "Its like kiddies... How're you?"I asked. He looked off the road and smiled a little to me. "Im okay.. Better after talking"he smiled and went back to driving. I just looked over and frowned. "Pull over. You look tired"I whispered and noticed his eyes looked heavy.

[Syns POV]

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm fine..."I whispered and yawned, my eyes closing momentarily causing me to swerve a little. "Okay, I'll pull over quick"I sighed and pulled over, Matt crawling onto my lap. "The objective is for you to move over..."he whispered to me and I could see him going red. "Oh uh.. yeah.. My bad"I chuckled and shuffled over into the passenger side and looked over at him with a smile as I curled up. "Thanks for taking over"I whispered and rubbed my eyes. "Stop thanking me for stupid stuff dude.. I didnt want our lives ending because you wanted to snooze"he teased and I pouted. "Id save us.. Like superman"I grinned. "Super Syn... Has a certain ring to it"he chuckled. "Yeah.. Guess it does.. Night Matty"I whispered and shot him his favourite smile before just closing my eyes and passing out on the chair in sleep.

*Matts POV*

It had taken its toll, all the driving. Hed spent the whole journey driving and we still had another 3 hours to go. We were offered a driver and all that but we were never into any of that as people.. We'd prefer the experience of touring as a personal thing, not carted around like rockstars. We loved our job, it was a lifestyle but first and foremost came our roots. I just looked over as he said goodnight to me and smiled. "Night Bri.."I whispered back and smiled as I looked back at the other guys in the mirror. Zacky had crawled over beside Johnny in a kind of guesture to say sorry and he had his head on his shoulder, Johnny with his head rested against Zacks as they slept peacefully. These moments were the nicest. I stopped the bus abit and grabbed my digital camera and took a picture of the two boys in the back and then a picture of Syn. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Cute. "These are gold"I smiled and just drove along. I was just peacefully driving along when I heard Syn stirring. I looked over and he was still sleeping but he wasnt quiet. He let out a single name. "Matt..."he mumbled in his sleep and I went all red. "Why me?"I asked to myself quietly and blushed as I arrived at the hotel. I looked at Syn again who's hair had fallen over his face. It was the most peaceful I'd seen in weeks after his breakup with Michelle. I shook him lightly. "Hey Syn?"I said softly, not wanting him to jolt awake.

[Syn's POV]

I smiled a little as I heard his voice and his shaking. Awh, I must have fallen asleep.. I had dreamt about him.. I wonder if I'd said anything when I slept. I highly doubt it, I wasnt one to sleep talk. I let my eyes open and look at Matt who just had a caring little smile with all his dimpled glory. "Was I sleeping?"I chuckled and just sprang at him in a hug, pinning him down by his wrists. "HI!"I beamed and Zacky stirred and watched the scene. "Is there a reason youre ontop of me?"Matt chuckled. "Nu.. I just felt like it! Problem?"I smirked, my eyes twinkling. "Nope.."he grinned. "Morning guys!"Zacky grinned. I jumped off Matt quickly and looked at Zacky panting. "You scared the shit outta me. That was mean"I whined and looked at Matt. "Mattttttt, Zacky fwikened me!"I pouted in a childish tone. "Zacky, behave, Syn, get your ass outta my bus and into the hotel?"he beamed and I nodded. "Okay.. You owe me sex"I chuckled. "I thought that was my job?"Zacky gasped. "3 way?"I suggested. "Deal!"Matt grinned and just hopped out, walking ahead. Zacky just raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"I asked and he just put emphasis on the look. "Dont gimme that.. Was totally innocent"I blushed and hopped out, walking after Matt.. It was.. Wasnt it?

And that was CH 2 ^^ Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so Chapter 3.. Its like, 20 past midnight and I'm running on caffeine.. So I apologize if this chapter just really sucks 3

Alex.

[Still Syn's POV]

Zacky looking at me had made me think about the scenes earlier in the bus.. Matt on my lap, me ontop of him with that smiling face and those dimples just looking back up at me. It was a sight that could make the most cold hearted of people smile.. With the beauty of his eyes and the cuteness of his dimples and just... Wait.. Was I really thinking this? No I couldnt be.. I had been dumped by my girlfriend and I was going out later with the boys to a strip club after the show to celebrate.. I couldnt like Matt.. I liked vagina! And fucking lots of it.. But just something about him kept pulling me to him. "SYN!"Zack frowned and clicked his fingers in my face. "Huh, whut?"I said quickly and looking around. "Matt asked you whether you wanna stay with him or bunk up with somebody else?"he said, trying his best to hide a sly smirk. Zacky was such an asshole.. Hed blow my cover.. I guess it was obvious.. I had a thing for Shadows. "Matt..."I said and just stuck by his side like glue, still sleep.

*Matt's POV*

Syn hadnt been right since we got off the bus. It was strange seeing him all spaced out and weird.. Would us messing around in the bus have brought back old memories they shouldnt of.. He seemed so detached. I looked at him as he said he wanted to bunk up with me. "Okay, sounds good"I nodded and just walked into the room and shut the door behind us, hearing Johnny and Zacky instantly launch into conversation once I had done so. "Gossiping bitches"I laughed and looked at Syn. "You should really have a shower.. We cant have you passing out on stage due to lack of beauty sleep"I grinned and he just took his top off right infront of me and threw it down on the floor. "Bitch please.. Body and face this good? I dont need beauty sleep"he chuckled and went into the bathroom and put on the shower, however not locking the door. That was strange for Syn, he always done that. I couldnt help but think about the image of him.. On the bed.. half naked. Holy crap it wasnt a bad sight at all. I just snuck into the bedroom area of the room and tried my best to stay quiet as I.. tended to some problems.

[Syn's POV]

I remembered Matts stunned face as I was in the shower when he seen me just basically stripping infront of him. It was priceless. Though he didnt whine or anything which was quite strange.. He'd always tell me to put my clothes back on because I was stealing his lime light. I was in the middle of showering when I heard this low moan. I stopped humming and just let my ears prick up then I went all red as I heard another one, a louder one this time. Holy crap.. Hed seen me half naked and now he was like.. Wanking? What the hell was going on.. Was that me? It couldnt have been.. It was the vibrations from the bus obviously.. Definatly wasnt me. I turned off the shower and smirked. This was gonna be fun. I just strolled out whistling with nothing but a towl on that was wrapped around my waist.

*Matt's POV*

There were certain times I felt like I was too loud.. But I dont think he noticed. It was definatly the sight that had gotten me worked up. Why did he have an effect on me like this? I mean.. I had Val.. I shouldnt be thinking of my best friend like this.. Like somebody I just wanna rip the clothes off and fu-.. MATT STOP IT! I just finished up and dove under the covers after changing the sheets quickly as he came out with nothing but a towl around his waist. "Do you own clothes?"I chuckled but looked him up and down. It wasnt something to just be brushed to the side, those abs.. But I had to try be good. "I dunno.. I like going around like this"he smirked and just crawled up on the bed and looked down at me and grinned, a hand either side of my head that he leaned through. "Oh hi Matt"he smirked. "Hi Syn..."I breathed and just looked up at him and leaned up closer.

OOOOH CLIFF HANGER! Will they, wont they? You'll have to find out. Thank chu guys!


	4. Chapter 4

[Syn's POV]

Crap.. He was leaning up! What was I supposed to do? Just kiss him? But he was Matt.. My best friend.. I just watched him before hopping off him and smiling weakly. "I should get dressed.. Need Zacky to help me with a few chords.. I'll seeya later Matt okay?"I said quickly and ran into my bedroom area and just pulled clothes on as fast as lightning then left quickly, knocking on the door to Zacky and Johnnys room. Zacky opened and frowned. "Dude whats wrong?"he asked curiously seeing I looked both nervous and freaked the hell out. "Johnny in?"I asked. "Nope, hes gone to the venue to sort stuff for tonight"he told me and I nodded. "Okay good.. Need advice"I whispered and he just let me in without question. He'd never turn me away, especially in this state where I looked like I was about to burst into tears for no reason at all.

*Matts POV*

I just watched him get off me just as I had gotten close enough and I tried talking to him and apologizing but he was gone already. I just flopped back onto the pillows and sighed, putting my head in my hands and shaking my head. "Youre engaged to a beautiful girl. He is your best friend. Get a fuckin' hold of yourself"I growled to myself and just shook my head. "My insanely hot best friend.. Who I would gladly.."I started and then just cut myself off and opened my phone to see a picture of me and him and a picture of me and Val as my secondary screensaver after the wallpaper had faded. Even then she came second. It was a horrible thought, knowing that she was so in love with me and I was quickly losing all feelings for her.. No, that was ruthless, not all feeling.. I was just losing the spark that had once made her different from every other person.. I thought she was the one.. My dream girl.. So then why wasn't the picture of Syn bare-chested on my bed and dripping wet not leaving my head?

[Syn's POV]

Me and Zacky were just having a drink after everything I'd told him.. The blushing, Matt leaning up to me.. Zacky just put his hand over mine and smiled at me. "Dude... You're falling for Matt. Deny it all you want, youre the ladies man and all that.. But it's no big deal?"he smiled and I just rubbed my eyes after the tears. I didnt even know why this was effecting me? I was getting over a break up from the one person I seen myself having a future with.. I shouldnt be thinking about what Matt looked like naked! I looked at Zacky and sighed. "I dunno what to do.. Hes engaged..."I whispered and just looked down again. "Just.. go with your heart... It'll never lead you wrong.."he promised and poured me another glass. "Now, drink that shit and go to the venue.. I'll drag dimples out of his room"he smiled and I just nodded. "You're the best, yknow that?"I grinned. "I know.. Somebody has to be"he chuckled and I just left to join Johnny to get stuff started.

^Zacky's POV^

So he loved Matt, Matt had tried kissing him, and I was left here to pick up the pieces of Syn that he'd broken. Great. I had never had feelings for Syn really.. I just wanted to make sure he was happy because he was my best friend and I didnt like seeing him hurt. We'd had our drunken times together that were fun.. But I just.. Yeah I dont think he was for me. Id just wait for my time. I walked over and knocked on the door to Matts apartment and he just called at me that it was open. I walked in and he was on the phone to Val in tears. "I know... But I just cant do this anymore.. I'm sorry.. Its not fair on you that I'm away all the time and its not fair on me that I miss you so much"he whispered hoarsley and she was in hysterics and just hung up on him. He wiped his eyes quickly and looked at me. "Oh hey dude.. Sorry you had to see that"he told me and I smiled. "Awh Matt.. Did you just?"I asked and he just nodded. "Uh huh"he nodded and just looked back. "Why?"I asked. "How long do you have?"

*Matts POV*

I just told him why I had ended my relationship with Val. "I tried kissing Syn.. Im an idiot.. I just.. He was half naked! Have you seen him half naked?"I whined and looked down. "Dude, Ive seen him fully naked.. Totally understandable"he chuckled and patted his shoulder. "We're heading out tonight after to that strip club.. You know what hes like drunk.. Drink water all night, say its vodka.. Then try it.. Hes easy as hell.. If it goes well, say youre sober.. If he refuses, just use the excuse that you were pissed.. Fool proof"he smirked and hopped up. "He already has alcohol in him.. So it shouldnt be so hard.. Just.. trust me okay?"he whispered and I nodded. "Youre the best"I grinned. "Thats the second time Ive been told that today.. Now get your ass up and shower, change.. You have a show to sing at"he grinned.

~At the venue, still Matt's pov~

I was just setting up singing when I looked over at Syn as he came over to me like the show went, and smirked at me as he played with the guitar extremely close to my leg. I grinned and just kinda sang "Almost Easy" in his face and smirked back and then he just walked off back to Zacky.. It was different this time though.. He gave me a weird look this time.. Almost.. Seductive?

Okay, Ch. 4... Sorry its short and its shit guys, abit of writers block 3


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I notice people arent reviewing or rating when they read the story.. Guys, I dunno how good or bad my fic is with no reviews or rating.. Can you guys start R&R'ing? Pleases? Thank you ^^

[Syns POV]

It was fun, playing around with Matt in rehearsal.. Or indeed playing Matt in rehearsal. The look of shock as I gave him a seductive look was utterly priceless. I happened to think that look got me everywhere in life. Its how I'd met Michelle actually, I met her at a bar and shot her the look.. She was mine from there out. Maybe I could work the same magic I worked on her in regards to Matt aswell. Zacky frowned at me but kept playing. He didnt like that I was messing with Matt, I could see it.

~Backstage before the concert starts,Matts POV~

"Okay guys.. Just go out there and lets rip this place a new arsehole.. Deal?"I beamed and everyone nodded and agreed. We werent religious or anything so we just asked Jimmy to make sure we had a good show and that the fans were as amazing as they always were before we went out. It was our first crowd in awhile so it was great to hear the roar of their excitement again. "ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK THE FUCK OUT?"I screamed and everyone just went crazy. I looked at the guys and grinned. "Okay boys.. Lets give the people what they want!"I shouted and the opening riff of "The Beast and the Harlot" ripped through the arena and people started getting moshpits built as we done our thing on the stage. I looked over at Syn every now and again and then Zacky. He was looking back at me with a grin. We all loved the stage. I stepped aside when Syn's solo came and let him do his thing in the middle of the stage and one particular girl lost her shit. She was like, screaming. Once the song stopped, he smiled down at her and hopped off the stage. She was crying. He looked at me and I threw him a mic. "Hey there beautiful.. Whats your name?"he asked her and her eyes just widened. "I.. Uh.. I.."she stammered and her friend cut in. "Emily"she said simply and left her to it.

[Syns POV]

I threw the mic back up to Matt and smiled at her, guesturing her closer. "Fancy coming backstage after the show? We're heading out after it aswell.. Feel free to come with us?"I winked at her and grabbed her phone, keying in my number. "Enjoy the show"I smirked and pecked her cheek as I hopped back up on stage beside Matt and smiled at him. She was bright red and like grinning. I told a security guard to let her backstage after the show. Tonight would be fun. Matt was like, pale. He wasnt happy looking at all. Zacky shot me the mother of all glares. Meh fuck it.. She was hot wasnt she?

~At the strip club afterwards, Matts POV~

I just hung back with Zack as Johnny and Syn sat at a table with a dancing girl infront of them, this Emily girl on Syns lap. He was wasted and they had been doing shots most of the night. I was still sober. I wanted to make sure I actually remembered tonight if anything happened. Zacky nudged me to make me go. I just started walking and just as I got close this Emily chick sprang at Syn and just kissed him.. And he kissed back.. He definatly kissed back. I could see his hands travelling around her. I just turned on my heels and looked at Zacky. "Matt I..."he started. I shook my head and just started walking. "FUCK HIM ZACK! I DONT GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!"I shouted and he turned to look at me with his drunken smirk and just went back to kissing Emily. He knew he was hurting me.. And he didnt even care.. Payed no attention at all. This was the last straw. I just went back to the bus... I didnt wanna see anyone. My heart had just been like, smashed into millions of pieces.. and I didnt even know he had a hold on it till earlier. Today just got worse.

Okay, I apologize for making Syn a prick in this ch.. i also apologize for its shitty-ness. Im going through bad shit. Alex


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so its a quater past 2.. Yes, AM... And I have insomnia.. So here is Ch. 6 of the fic.. I hope people are enjoying it so far.

^Zacky's POV^

I couldnt believe what Id just seen. Syn looked right at Matt after seeing how hurt he was and then just went back to doing his thing with this random band fuck chick. I felt the anger swell inside me and I sighed, going over. "Excuse me, can I steal your chew toy for a second?"I glared at Emily who was biting Syn's neck in an attempt to turn him on before she just got off him. "Zachary Baker, what are you doing?"Syn slurred. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out, punching him in the side of the face. He looked at me in disbelief but I was too pissed to care. "Did you SEE what you done to him? You looked right at him Syn.. You literally sat there smirking as everyone seen his heart fall on the ground.. Hes left, I dont even know if he went back to the bus or whatever because he wont answer any of my calls. Ive tried, 15 fucking times. Yknow why that is, Gates?"I snarled, using his second name. He could see after that, I wasnt messing around. "He broke off his engagement today.. Yknow that right? Oh wait, no you dont. You didnt sit there and watch him cry over the fact hed just dumped a perfect girl for a guy that he wanted? A guy that with one small kiss opened every single wound that has ever been done in that heart? You think youre the big guy huh? Getting the ass, going around all awesome? Well youre not. Youre just a prick. Youve changed.. Everything has went to your head.. I want Brian. Not Synyster"I sighed and just left him outside. Emily had left, she knew she had caused shit she wasnt supposed to. Good. Glad the bitch got the message.

[Syn's POV]

Did that actually just happen? Did my best friend just punch me in the face? Hed never punched anyone to my knowledge! He was so quiet... I didnt think he knew how to punch people properly. I rubbed my jaw and just listened to what he had to say. Wait, he broke off his engagement? For me? "Zacky..."I started but he was gone before I could say anything. Then I remembered that he said that he didnt know where Matt was.. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt or something? What if hed done something stupid? I was pissed but fuck I knew what I was doing. I just ran.. I knew where the bus was parked, it was a 20 minute walk.. Id make it in 10. I sighed and just ran my fingers through my hair and coughed uncontrollably at the door of the bus, looking at the tattoo I had on my fingers that read the cigarette band I loved.. Cuz I wasnt addicted at all. "I really should quit"I mumbled to myself and banged on the door of the bus. "Matt?"I shouted and peered in. He was on the couch of the bus.. Just sitting there with a blank expression. He looked out at me but then just looked away, going back to staring off into the distance. "Come on.. I need to talk to you..."

*Matt's POV*

I didnt know what I was thinking. I was just.. Numb. I didnt know what had happened, I didnt know why it was affecting me.. It was though, and I didnt know how to stop it just swallowing me whole. It was like, mourning somebody.. A broken heart was a dangerous thing.. Made you do stupid stuff. I heard his voice and looked at him. My eyes that were usually so full of life lacked all feeling, all emotion whatsoever. I was just like a corpse. A breathing corpse. He sighed and sat outside the door. "I'm not leaving yknow.. You have to let me in eventually"he reminded me. I just got up and let him in, walking off in the direction of my bunk. He grabbed my arm. "Can we at least talk or something?"he asked. I shook my head. "Whats there to talk about? Youre Synyster Gates.. Go get your girl, its what you do best"I whispered bitterly and looked down. "No, I'm Brian Haner. Theyre too very different people"he whispered, his voice like honey enticing you in. It killed that he was so gentle, so nice. Why? It was so hard to stay mad. "I heard you broke it off with Val..."he whispered and I nodded. "Yeah.. Wasnt working for me.. Didnt like being lonely all the time"I shrugged. It was moments like those in the bar I wished I hadnt.. I wished Id never fallen for Brian Haner Jr. "Fine. Talk.. But dont expect me to listen that much"I sighed and sat on the couch. He just sat beside me and looked right at me. "I dont wanna talk..."he whispered. "Then what?"I asked and noticed him leaning in. "Syn what-"I started but was cut of by...

Okay, and I'm leaving it at that ^.^ Apologies for shittyness and shortness, I have no idea where I'm going with the story so Im just kinda winging it! I wanted to make up what I lacked in lenght with drama though. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so Chapter 7.. I dunno how long this story is gonna be, till I run out of ideas I guess? But hopefully it'll go for long enough. Thanks to all my readers and I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I'm working on a Frerard fic right now to follow this up so hopefully it'll be up after I finish this story also. Thanks guys! Alex

*Matt's POV*

"Syn what-"I started but was cut of by... Zacky walking into the Bus. "Matt are you-?"he started and then noticed how close Syn was. I jumped away and blushed. "I uh.. I'm okay.. Thanks, Zacky.."I whispered and looked at him. "Okay.. Well Johnny is still out.. So I'm gonna go find him.. I'll be back later.. Use condoms okay?"he chuckled, causing me to go bright red. "Go, now please?"I whined and he just chuckled and left. I looked down and then back up at Syn who was smirking at me. "Dont give me that look you"I chuckled and he just pulled me over. "What look is that?"he asked, still slurring just a tad. "Goodnight Syn.. Youre drunk"I whispered and stood up but he grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Zacky punching me in the face actually sobered me up quite a bit..."he frowned and I let my eyes widen. "Hang on... He PUNCHED you? Zacky can punch people?"I asked, shocked. I never thought Zack was one to be violent.. He never raised a hand, or even his voice before.. That was usually me or Syn. "Why?"I asked and sat back down beside him cuz he looked upset about something. I could see now the purpling of his jaw in the light. "Wow.. He really knocked you"I whispered and rested my hand over the bruise, watching him flinch. "Sorry.."I frowned and pulled my hand away, though kept the distance small between us. "No.. I'm sorry.."he whispered and shuffled me over onto his lap for a cuddle. "I should explain"

[Syn's POV]

This is the part I hated. Emotion. I dislike emotion, I feel like it complicates things.. With Matt though, he brings out the side that everyone hasnt seen, the part that I hide away. Emotional people are always the first ones to get hurt so I try my best not to leave myself open to people thinking I'm soft so they think they can hurt me. Its why I was the ladies man.. If you didnt stick around, they didnt have time to hurt you right? "I'm sorry..."I whispered and he was about to answer when I put my hand over his mouth. "No, just let me finish this okay? This is the most soppy youre gonna get for me.. Tell anyone I have a heart and I actually will kill you"I chuckled weakly and looked at him. "I dunno what happened, why I picked her from the crowd. I seen I was hurting you.. I done it anyway though, didnt I?"I sighed and held his hand just a little. "You've always been there.. I didnt have anyone until I met you guys.. It was nice, feeling like I belonged to something, something that felt like it was gonna be huge.. And look where we are now huh? We're touring around the world making thousands happy.. That feeling is the second best feeling Ive ever experienced in my life"I whispered and he looked at me confused and I pretty much read his mind. "You wanna know what the first is? Cuz I seem to be happiest on stage right?" I asked nervously and he just nodded seeing as I still had my hand over his mouth to make sure he didnt make me chicken out of this. "Best feeling? Being here.. With you.. Not just now, but always being around you.. It makes me feel like I'm walking on air.. Like nothing else matters, once youre right here. That sounds so fuckin' cheesy and I know you probably think Ive said this so many times before.. But I havent.. I havent because my heart has never made me word vomit like this.. Ive never opened up completely which is weird.. To most people, opening up is completely natural.. Its hard for me though"I whispered and got a little choked up. "I dont mean to hurt you.. It just happened. Im no good with emotion I just.. i dont know whats going on with me. I'm supposed to be screwed up over Michelle cuz I thought that we were so perfect but... All I can think about is you.. Which sounds insane because youre my best friend and I know that I could ruin everything.. I just.. I cant stand this anymore! It kills me, seeing you upset.. I heard you ended your engagement.. For me? Seriously? Why.. You had a future.. You.. You were gonna be happy and I was gonna just watch you get married.. You were gonna have a family, you talked about it all the time"I whimpered and looked down. He just didnt realize what hed done.. I wasnt good for him. "Ive ruined everything for you"I whispered and he just smiled. "You? Look at me"he sighed and lifted my chin. "Shut up?"he chuckled and just brushed his nose on mine. "I uh I... Uh huh"I nodded, my turn to babble. He just smiled at me and I felt his lips then.. They were really soft.. He was kissing me.. MATT SHADOWS WAS KISSING ME!

*Matt's POV*

I just listened to his cheesy babbling and I couldnt hold it anymore. I just told him to shut up and kissed him. I didnt think, like the last time.. I felt his arms around my waist and I could feel my own legs turning to complete mush.. He was killing me here. I watched his eyes drop shut and I finally felt his lips working with my own.. He was kissing back.. I couldnt believe this was happening. It was time to let go now. I just threw my arms around him and kissed him.. Properly, kissed him. I curled my legs around him and he pressed against me, his hand clamped around the back of my neck, holding me in position. Holy crap... It was at that moment I realized that I actually did want him.. Like WANT him. I pulled back and lifted off his tshirt, pressing back against him in a frenzy of heat and lust. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him and we both knew that. So what did I do? I let him have me. I lay beside him afterwards on the ground of the bus where we had actually ended up. I looked over at him and burst out laughing along with him. "Did I just have sex with Syn Gates?"I asked myself out loud and he laughed and nodded. "Yeah.. Did I just have sex with Matt Shadows?"he chuckled and wrapped his arms back around me. "Uh huh.. It was.. Holy shit"I blushed and hid in his neck. We both smelled.. But we didnt wanna move away from eachother.. Like glue.. We had obviously had feelings for eachother for a long time.. We just didnt know. "I need a shower.."I whispered and looked at him. "Okay.. You go.. I'll clean up the blood"he chuckled and looked at the marks on his neck and chest. "Your teeth are extremely sharp"he added with a smirk. "I didnt hurt you did I?"I asked, panicked. "No you idiot, you didnt.. I was a tad pre occupied to care about your teeth sinking into me dont you think? Now, go shower"he chuckled and I nodded and just got up away from him and smiled, strolling off into the bathroom. Best. Night. **EVER.**

[Syn's POV]

I just watched him stroll off and sat up, looking down at myself and letting a grin spread across my face. That had actually just happened. We had just.. Wow I was definatly sober now. I had sobered up right at the start.. The kiss had brought me back to reality, out of the clouds. It made me wonder what I was thinking when I brought Emily back to the club with me.. She had my number though. Oh well.. She wouldnt call me much I'd say.. She got bored pretty fast when I was gone, left with some sleaze bag. I got what I had wanted though.. I had Matt. Zacky strolled in soon after and I grabbed my boxers really quick and looked at him. "Where's Matt?"he smirked. "Shower..."I mumbled and looked down. "Did you?"he asked and I looked up at him and chuckled, nodding. "Fuck yes"I grinned and he jumped on me and laughed. "You fucking pro, congrats.. Are you gonna?"he asked and got off me. "Yeah.. Think I will... I'll give it a bit though.. Mid tour perhaps.. Just so we're both not so busy"I shrugged and sat back on the couch. I just sat there and laughed to myself, my hand over my lips. "Zacky.. I think I'm dreaming"I whispered. "No, youre not.. Goodnight Bri.. Its nice to see you smile again man"he smiled and went to bed just leaving me here. That had really happened.. Best. Night. **EVER**

And thats Ch. 7 guys! I worked really hard on this one so I hope you liked it.. I skipped the smut because I cant write sex scenes.. But you get what happened! Bye guys!


End file.
